The 8th Emerald
by TheMasterLink
Summary: When Shadow finds the 8th emerald, the worlds fate is at stake. Will sonic rise up against this powerful new force? Or will he for once bite the dust as Shadow kills the world? Rated T for Mild ViolenceBlood
1. Power

**The 8th Emerald**

**Chapter 1**

**Power**

3 hedgehogs walked down into a gigantic crater carrying walking sticks and stern looks on their faces. If this was what they thought it was, then the entire world could be at stake. The sound of feet shuffling was loud because of the complete silence at the site. Finally they made it to an oddly colored rock that was glowing and the smell of brimstone filled the air. One of the hedgehogs tapped it and it suddenly cracked open like splitting a very fragile eggshell. Inside was a small emerald, no bigger than a palm of ones hand. The same hedgehog carefully picked it up and examined it with his eyes squinting down at it. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid that for once my senses evaded me," he went into a coughing fit. "This is in fact a 8th emerald, and it indeed stores great power."

The silver hedgehog turned to the others.

"You are becoming quite old," a purple haired hedgehog spoke. "We do not blame you for not finding it sooner." He stared at the yellow hedgehog beside him who nodded.

"Either way, I'm afraid we are too late. Sooner or later this emerald will go into the wrong hands." As the silver one spoke he seemed to be losing his voice. "Alas! I already sense the presence of another being drawing close! We must hide, quickly!"

All three of them snapped their fingers and immediately became transparent. They slipped behind the large cracked rock and watched as a black hedgehog made his way into the crater. He wore an angry look, but it changed quickly when he saw the emerald lying on the ground. He placed it in his palm, wondering what it was doing there and if it held any sort of power. Nonetheless he hid it in a small bag he carried at his waist. The bag was already full of diamonds and jewels of many kinds. Then he quickly left the crater and disappeared. The hedgehogs came out from their places and became once again visible.

"That hedgehog indeed had a dark aura around him," The yellow one exclaimed. "I believe he was the one Fern told us about. Isn't it Fern?"

"Indeed it was," the silver hedgehog (fern) again spoke. "We must not get involved in the affairs of the chaos emeralds though. The rules clearly stop us from interfering with matters as dangerous as that. Best leave it to the magi."

The yellow hedgehog (manduri) nodded to the purple hedgehog (lynn) who did not seem to agree.

"But the magi are miles away! Who knows what sort of magic that hedgehog can get out of the emerald? He could destroy Angel Island for all we know! And then the Master Emerald would be destroyed."

"Lynn you shouldn't think about such extreme actions this hedgehog may make. We have yet to even know if it will unlock the emeralds power. But we know one thing for sure, the magi are going to have a field day over this one," fern sighed. "They've been itching to get another quest. I suppose they now have that quest. But we do not have many magi left since the massacre."

"Wait, how many are remaining of the magi?" Manduri asked.

"I'm afraid only 5 remain," Fern sighed. "It is a low number. If in fact that hedgehog can unlock the emeralds power, the magi may fail, and the world will die."

To Be Continued...


	2. Realize

**The 8th Emerald**

**Chapter 2**

**Realize**

Shadow stepped out of the crater with a grin on his face. Had he actually found a chaos emerald? He could not believe his luck as he made his way over the grassy plains towards a small town. He thought Sonic had all 7 emeralds, but perhaps he had dropped one on his daily runs. Shadow made his way to the gate and pushed it open. The town gate was always unlocked due to Tails sleeping on he job. Whenever he had the free time, Tails would tune up all of his inventions late into the night. Then when he would be on guard duty he would fall asleep at his post and let in anything that pushed open the gate. Shadow shook his head, the idiot needed to shape up or else he would be fired by the mayor. Mayor Silvah was a silver hedgehog that ran the town as mayor. Despite his appearance, he was quite good at battling. Whenever he was seen, it was usually with a walking stick, and he left the town for meetings quite often. But this was none of Shadows concern. He stepped over a broken shard of glass and stopped. He looked up and quickly jumped out of the way. Another few shards had fallen where he had stood only moments before.

"Leave this to me Shadow!" Sonic zoomed past him towards a giant dragon made entirely out of glass.

"What is that thing..." Shadow wondered aloud.

Suddenly his bag at his waist began to shake uncontrollably. Shadow quickly reached in and pulled out the emerald he had found in the crater. It was glowing and shaking quite wildly. Suddenly it jerked his hand forward toward the gigantic beast that was slowly destroying the town. He jerked it back and tried to constrain it from flying towards the monster. He had it covered completely in his fist when a bright light emitted from the cracks in his fingers. It was so bright he closed his eyes and felt the emerald leave his hand. When his vision returned he jumped to see 2 swords in his hands. The swords, like the emerald jerked his hands towards the dragon. Since they really wanted to destroy it, Shadow jumped towards the beast. He was high in the air, just about level with the clouds when he landed right on the monsters snout. How in the world did he jump that high? Quickly he jumped onto the dragons back as it made a swipe for him. Shadow realized it was quite slippery and stuck the swords in the glass monsters back. They slowed him down, but sent cracks all over the monster.

"I thought I said leave this to me!" Said Sonic flying into the air.

"Sonic..how...you have all 7 emeralds?" Shadow asked. "But I don't understand. How did you turn into Super Sonic without the 7 emeralds?"

"I have all 7 emeralds!" Sonic said confused while avoiding a few shards of glass flying at him. "What are you talking about Shadow?"

"I have another emerald right here," Said shadow pulling an emerald out of his bag. How did it get back in there? "Wait...that means theres...8 emeralds?!"

"8 emeralds? Thats impossible!" Sonic punched straight through the glass dragons eye. "But we have bigger beasts to fry at the moment."

"What is this thing anyways?" Shadow asked while jumping back onto the dragons head.

"Eggbutt's newest invention. He calls it a Glass Dragon Mark XI. But I call it a pile of crap," Sonic punched out its other eye. "Its entirely made of glass. He thinks it can kill us by shooting shards at us. And if that doesn't kill us, when we destroy it millions of shards will rain down on the town below."

"Hes lost his touch," Shadow shouted over the roar of the dragon.

"Yeah, ill say!" Sonic smashed his leg through the dragons mouth. "Well, we'd better stop talking. The sooner we kill it, the sooner I can rub it in Eggbutts face."

Shadow smirked. Sonic was a real pain, but he was sometimes humorous and helpful. He remembered their first meeting, after Sonic had destroyed Bigfoot, a robot trying to capture Shadow. But thankfully for him, it mistook Sonic as himself and Sonic was able to take it out. All the less fools for Shadow to have dealt with. But now they had created somewhat of a truce. They didn't argue as much anymore, and rather worked together to take out Eggmans bigger and badder foes. But this one was by far one of the stupider ones that he had created. Shadow retrieved his swords from the back of the dragon and saw Sonic glide into its mouth. He had thought Sonic had been eaten, but he was holding up the roof of the dragons mouth. Sonic tried to talk, but the weight of the dragons mouth was taking the breath out of him. Shadow understood perfectly. He jumped off the dragon and began to fly. His appearance had made it clear he had become Super Shadow, so he could easily fly anytime he wanted to. Then he threw the swords straight into the dragons mouth. They bounced up and down as they made their way to his stomach. The bouncing was causing many cuts inside of it, and soon it came crashing down. Shadow noticed the swords were gone and in their place was an emerald atop a big pile of glass. Sonic picked it up and thew it to Shadow who caught it with ease.

"That was easy, Sonic said out of breath. "But that thing weighed a ton!"

"This emerald..." Shadow wasn't listening to Sonic. "It has extraordinary power. And I plan to use it to my advantage." He chuckled and pocketed the emerald. This was only the beginning of his quest.

To Be Continued...


End file.
